


【卜岳】Constellations 平行宇宙爱情演绎法

by fd4chaos



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fd4chaos/pseuds/fd4chaos





	【卜岳】Constellations 平行宇宙爱情演绎法

1  
让我们在命运的指引下随机相遇。

2  
岳明辉觉得那几个窃窃私语暗中观察不断问“哪个哪个”的男孩，十有八九是要来打他了。

尤其是带头的那个，全场唯一一个没穿校服的，估摸着是哪儿请来的外援大哥。个子贼高，黑衣黑裤，剃了个寸头，还搞了个断眉，脸颊深陷，表情严肃，冷着一双眼，时不时就往他这里瞄一眼，瞄一眼之后神情愈发冷酷，仿佛下一秒就要动手了。

岳明辉委屈，自己一个大学应届毕业生，为了迎接国考体测，每天下午顶着冬日的寒风来公园跑步，正直体面，积极向上，一没抢小年轻的篮球场，二没对飞出场外的足球置之不理，三没接不知名小女生递的水，应该十分和蔼可亲、人畜无害，怎么就得罪了高中生们？

岳明辉还紧张，虽然自己在学校里也是叱咤风云的一条篮球队好汉，但是连着在图书馆里写了俩月申论，写得胸都贫乳了，这时候一对多是万万不占优势的。叫人来呢？此地并非主场，离家近但离校远，兄弟们蹬个小黄车过来都要半小时，打个的没准还遇上限行，真要有什么情况，救兵没来救护车先来。

行呗，流自己的血，出自己的汗，自己的事情自己干，靠天靠地靠报警，不算是好汉。岳明辉下定决心，既然不能武力压制，就先试试智取。

毛主席说得好，战略上要藐视敌人，战术上要重视敌人，所以智取的第一步，就是要塑造出自己冷酷、铁血、杀人不眨眼的一面。

岳明辉掏出手机照了照自己。俩月没剪头发了，黄毛未褪，黑毛已生，乱七八糟的一簇在头上被抓成了小揪，怎么看怎么不可怕。要放下来吧？估计会炸成鸡窝，看着更像宅男，毫无黑道气质。  
更何况岳明辉作为一个实打实的巨蟹座，一个虚伪的中年男子，向来笑脸迎人，不必开口嘴角便含三分笑意，一双眸子疲惫又温柔地看着人，不像梁山汉，倒像压寨妻。

长相是不指望了，神态上是不是能努力一把？岳明辉又仔细端详了一会儿，刚刚跑完步没多久，呼着热气，喘着白烟，脸儿通红，双眼朦胧，越是忧愁，越是清秋锁梧桐。

真是完了蛋，岳明辉心想，全身上下大概只剩一只大花臂能威慑人了。  
岳明辉心念一动，一咬牙，冒着零下的温度，一把拉开了羽绒大衣，露出了里面的羊绒衫，慢慢卷起了袖子，还时刻注意着别露出秋衣。

露出纹身，岳明辉感到射向自己的目光又炙热了几分，他甚至隐隐听见有人说了一句“看起来不太好搞啊！”

知难而退吧弟弟们！岳明辉在心里念叨，别逼我想具体战术。

谁知没轻松多久，岳明辉的余光突然看见那个带头的男孩仿佛突然下定了决心一样，从靠着的栏杆上站直了身子，大步朝他走来。

一场硬仗在所难免啊，岳明辉心想，要一对一，看来还是个爷们。

大高个站到了他跟前，依旧板着脸。

岳明辉抬头看着他，秉持着先开口就输了的原则，静静不说话。

“你先把大衣穿上吧。”大高个突然说。

岳明辉给杀得猝不及防，傻傻地反问了一声：“啊？”

“天气凉，你别病了。”

说完这句话，大高个突然脸红了，声音也越变越小：

“那个，那什么，我看你天天在这儿跑步，也没见过你，也不知道你以后还跑不跑，这不是，你看，天气越来越冷了，没多久雪就下了，所以，所以我就想跟你要个微信，你要还跑的话，我带你去我们学校体育馆，你要不跑的话…”

岳明辉总算回过味儿来了，突然之间自在起来，又恢复了平时那副风流倜傥的顽皮样，处在放松与放荡的中间，抱着臂，笑眯眯地吊着眼看他，问道：“我要不跑的话，你打算怎么办呀？”

大高个有几分委屈地看了他一眼，结结巴巴地把几个兄弟围在一起众筹了半天的土味情话说出了口：

“那你要不跑的话，我就追到你了呗。”

3  
卜凡已经在椅子上缩了三个小时了，觉得李振洋真是要自己命，为什么一个rapper要来看莎翁剧？还是两场连映的莎翁马拉松？

是，卜凡承认李振洋说的有一定道理，他年级小，积累少，写词会用技巧但总被批评没什么情感深度。但是为什么非要来看莎士比亚呢？难道不能去谈个恋爱吗？

李振洋振振有词，什么经典的源头，命运的原型，噼里啪啦一大堆，反正核心思想也就是要他多多接受文艺熏陶，感受一下人类的文明瑰宝，争取提升一下思想境界，写出点好词来，别一张专辑卡了这么久，无奈卜凡自觉没有这个艺术细胞，看了半天只觉得饿得不行，心里还愁着中场休息怎么抓紧时间去买个快餐。

台上爹偏心的故事已经快演完了，几个女人穿着迷彩服端着冲锋枪突来突去，四个小时没摸过手机的卜凡百无聊赖，又开始第一百二十次地看旁边的人。

旁边坐着个斯斯文文的黑发小哥，耳朵上挂了个小黑环，大夏天里一本正经穿个长袖衬衫，袖口挽到肘部，黑暗中隐隐约约露出一点纹身印记。

哈，看着漂亮，原来还挺野，卜凡暗暗想，这么年轻，大概是个弟弟吧？

漂亮弟弟看演出看得很认真，看来英文水平很好，也不用看两侧字幕，一心蹙着眉看台上的表演，偶尔极难得地露出一点点笑意，唇角翘翘。

想跟他发生点绯闻。

卜凡心中有点骚动，他也分不清那是灵感还是心动。

台上的一切骤然结束，有广播女声通知大家下一场在六点半开始，卜凡一看手机，剩下大概一小时不到，摸了摸肚子，就往刚才看到的快餐店去了。

谁知道快餐店里挤满了人，他拿手机点了个餐，三分钟出餐的店愣是排了半小时的队才拿到手，他匆匆吃完了汉堡喝完了不能带进剧场的雪碧，剩下一包薯条，一看时间怕是不够堂食了，想了想还是舍不得放，就偷偷揣进了剧院里。

好在台上的演出还没开始，录像里的主创们正在侃侃而谈舞美设计。卜凡龟怂在座位上，努力把自己一米九二的大个子缩进小小的红椅子，小心翼翼地往嘴里塞薯条。

他的余光看到了漂亮弟弟不赞同的眼光，心里咯噔一下，顿时有些食不知味。

我真的很饿嘛，练了一个早上的舞，午饭就吃了那么点，下午都看了四小时，晚上还要看四小时，我这么大个子，难道真的要我瘦到六十公斤吗？卜凡委屈地想，薯条又没什么味道，我一会儿就吃完了，干嘛拿这种眼神看我。

“你怎么这样？”漂亮小哥突然对卜凡开口。

卜凡瞬间羞愧满心，门票后面剧场须知一行行排着队在他眼前跳舞，“请勿将食品、饮料及瓶装水带入剧场，剧场内严禁饮食”，每个字都噎得他喘不过气。

“实在是抱歉时间太短了我太饿了我马上就拿去扔了您多担待实在是不好意思。”卜凡语无伦次地解释道，可怜巴巴地看着对方，希望诚恳的认错态度能给挽回一点。

“不是，”小哥摆了摆手：“我是说，你吃薯条怎么不沾酱？”

“啊？”卜凡愣了，下意识回答：“因为他们家不是出了那个什么榴莲酱嘛，我怕有味道，不敢带进来。”

“哦，这样啊，那你蘸番茄酱呗，”小哥若有所思地回答，又笑了，露出尖尖的小虎牙：“传统的才是经典的嘛。”

“诶你擦擦，满手满嘴的，瞧这盐粒。”小哥从口袋里抽了包纸递给卜凡，卜凡接过时碰到了他的手指，指尖凉凉的。

感谢李振洋，卜凡心想，感谢洋哥，洋哥是我永远的哥。

对不起了哥，我要谈恋爱了。

4  
雪是突然之间下大的，岳明辉刚刚从长城上下来，腿还有点酸软，正巧第一片雪落在了他的眼前，没一会儿就越下越大，石板路在白雪覆盖下逐渐呈现出波涛的纹路。

他看了眼手表，看着时间，离表演大概不到二十分钟了。

那就算了吧，岳明辉洒脱地想，瞅了瞅地图，在心里欢呼一声，泡温泉去！

下雪时天色暗得很快，刚进酒店时仍有模糊的天光，换好泳衣出来夜幕已完全降临，当然岳明辉并不承认是自己磨蹭。

出乎意料的是，尽管风景这样好，但也许大家都去看演出了，温泉池里空空荡荡的，只有几个人，几个女生围在一起互相拍背影照，两个中年男子高谈阔论着A轮B轮，看着他手上的大花臂，下意识躲闪了一下，他看着没什么意思，就自己走到了另一边的池子。

另一边的池子完全没有屋顶遮蔽，彻底暴露在大雪之下，雪花还没有落进池子就化成水汽，白雾蒸腾，隐隐看得见岸边的石头、灯笼都被白雪厚厚覆盖，透着一点温柔的古意。

他找到了一块石头，突出的部分正好遮住头上一方小小的天，让冰冷的雪不至于落在头顶，又不至于遮住全部的视线，让他安逸地沉在水里，只露出一双眼睛和头顶的小揪揪，眺望着黑暗中的群山，冷山之上，长城在灯光映照下显出一点点身形。

他突然听见水声，一个高个子男孩用脚撩了撩温度，发现没事随即一跃跳入水中，水花倒是压得不错，毫不扰民。

男孩太高了，水还不能齐腰，刚下来就在寒风中冷得一哆嗦，飞快缩进了水里，剩下个脑袋在水面上飘来飘去。

岳明辉忍不住笑出声来，得到男孩的一眼瞪视。

他也不甘示弱，哗啦一下出了水面，露出自己的大花臂，却没留神撞上了头顶的石头，嗷地叫了一声。

这下俩人倒都乐了，男孩淌着水走来，毫不掩饰担忧也毫不掩饰笑意，摸了摸他的头和捂住头的手，问他：“哥，撞疼了没？”

岳明辉摇了摇头，把自己的位置让出来，大方指点这个陌生男孩：“一个人来啊？哥的宝座让你坐，这个视角，风景绝了。”

男孩应了一声，乖乖钻到了石头下面，靠在池壁上，眯着眼睛发出了一声舒服的叹息，然后才开口：“谢谢哥，等等泡完请你吃炸猪排，他们这儿的宵夜做得真不错。”

岳明辉看着他享受的样子，自己也摸索着在旁边找了个地方坐下，道：“行啊，打包了上我那去，我带了酒，放窗口冻着呢。”

他停顿了一下，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，又补充道：“我叫岳明辉，还没问你叫什么名字呢？”

“卜凡，”男孩转过头冲他快活地笑了一下：“哥叫我凡子就行了。”

【END】


End file.
